Layout Guide
Note: All credit for coming up with this style and format used on this page goes to Cloveismywife. Tribute Template/Example NOTE: Use the infobox BEFORE the first sentence. On the start of the page, you will put the first sentence. It is basically: Non-Quell: '''Name was the District gender from LightStone123's Game. He/she was the district partner of partner. Overall, he/she placed placement out of of tributes. ''Example: ''Eli Dawn''' was the District 9 male from LightStone123's 300th Annual Hunger Games. He was the district partner of Plasma Perimen. Overall, he placed 5th out of 28. Quell All-Star: '''Name was revived for the LightStone123's 327th Annual Hunger Games along with revived tribute. Also male and repead were repeaded. Overall, he/she placed placement out of of tributes. '''Ryan Marine was revived for the 327th Annual Hunger Games along with Swatty Lakeside. Also Percy Grace and Zia Grace were repeaded. Overall, he placed 8th out of 56. Quell Reaped:Name was the District gender from LightStone123's Game. He/she was the district partner of partner. As well as being reaped revieved] and revived were revived by the Captiol to compete once again. Overall, he/she placed placement out of of tributes. Alissa Metal Beam was the District 6 female from LightStone123's 327th Annual Hunger Games. She was the district partner of [Spectrus. As well as being reaped McBridge and Mimic Slaughter were revived by the Captiol to compete once again. Overall all she placed 20th out of 56. 400th Quell Reaped: 'Name was the new District Gender from LightStone's Game. He/She was the district partner of Partner. He/She was joined by Revived and Revived who were voted in by the Capitol. Winner and Winner also won a duel to compete once more. Overall he/she came placing out of of tributes ' 'Cullinan Beryll was the new District 1 male from LightStone123's 400th Annual Hunger Games . He was the District partner of Fallows. He was joined by Trinity Mace and Jake Locketback, who were voted in by the Capitol. Elvis Alexander and Cole Harrison also won a duel to compete once more. Overall he placed TBA out of 92 tributes. Personality Here we will post the ''personality of the tribute. Don't put just words, try to make a sentence with it. Example: ''Eli is rough and harsh to most people, but once they get to know him he becomes nice. Eli is often ostracized because of his height. For this reason, he is fiercely loyal to anyone who would befriend him. Looks Here we will post the ''appearance of the tribute. Don't put just words, try to make a sentence with it. Example: ''Eli has long black and brown hair and slanted reddish-brownish eyes. Eli has very pale skin and is practically a giant, standing at 6'9. Training Score Here we will post the ''training score of the tribute. If this tribute competed in two Games, we need to put both of the training scores. Game: Score ''Example: ''300th Annual Hunger Games: 6 Games Here you will describe what the tribute did during his/her Games. Kills Here, just post the name of the tributes killed by the tribute of the page. Allies Here, just post the name of the tributes who were allied with the tribute of the page. Other Here, we can put some things like: Love Interest: Killed By: Best Friend: Aftermath Here, we will put the effect of the tribute's death on the Games. ''Example: ''Noah, Eli's only ally, was both saddened and angered at his death, while the other remaining tributes were happy as it meant they were closer to winning. Trivia '''NOTE: Use an * before the fact. Post here some funny things, coincidences, special facts, effects, etc about the tribute. Example: *Standing at 6'9 Eli is the second tallest Tribute in the series Category:Help